The Impossible Happened
by cmsully
Summary: Vanitas had awoken, and now Sora was fighting the most diffcult fight for his life he's ever had. What can save him? A SoRoku one-shot. My first shonen-ai fic, so please tell me how I did! Rated T for Violence and light shonen-ai.


*I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

WARNING: There be violence and light yaoi up ahead. No likey? No read-y! If ya need to, press that lovely little back button up there... otherwise, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>The impossible has happened- Vanitas had awoken, and was now battling Sora for supremacy.<strong>

Sora wondered at how the heck this happened as he dodged yet another one of Vanitas' dark bullets. One minute, he had been enjoying the sunset with Riku and Kairi by the paopu tree, then suddenly he had found himself on top of that accursed stained-glass platform yet AGAIN. Although… it seemed to be even more serious than when he had fought Roxas, for his opponent this time was a strange doppelganger who had requested (aka demanded) that Sora surrender over control of his body over to him in a voice much like his own, but darker, more evil.

Naturally, Sora had refused. After all, it was HIS body, dang it. There was no way he was going to let this evil clone take over!

But then Vanitas attacked, and Sora realized one thing- this dude was the toughest opponent he had ever faced. Even Riku paled in comparison to how difficult it was fighting Vanitas. Before he had known it, Vanitas had given him a deep gash on his left arm. Jumping out of the way, Sora was able to repair the physical damage with a quick Curaga, but the mental damage was done- Vanitas had just proven that he could potentially kill Sora. And Sora was terrified, for never before had he felt like he could be killed by his opponent.

"That's it," Sora thought to himself. "I have to end this quickly." Dodging yet again, he quickly tried to summon his second Keyblade… but to no avail.

"What?" he breathed, shocked and scared. Never before had the second Keyblade failed to come!

Vanitas laughed. "Let me guess… 'your' second Keyblade is disobeying you?" he sneered.

"What did you do?" snarled Sora, his fear making him reckless.

"Why, it's simple- that second Keyblade of yours actually belonged to my sweet, naïve other half Ventus, whose heart had taken refuge inside your own after it had broken thanks to me rejoining with him," explained Vanitas, deciding to take his jolly sweet time. After all, he had the upper hand, so why not let himself enjoy the sight of Sora squirming with dread and fear? "Due to that, you had temporarily gained control over his Keyblade, hence gaining the rare ability of dual-wielding. However, thanks to your 'sacrifice' to save that girl, you had revived me from within his heart, where I had been steadily re-gaining control ever since. And now… that Keyblade is under _my_ control."

As Vanitas laughed yet again, a chill went down Sora's spine. This was bad… very bad. Suddenly, he had an inspiring thought- maybe Roxas could—

"Oh, and don't even think about summoning your Nobody," called out Vanitas, thoroughly enjoying himself. "He can't hear you."

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around."

Sora at first debated on whether he should rise to Vanitas' bait. After all, it could be a trap… but in the end, the temptation was just too strong. Slowly, he moved one of his feet back so that he could see behind him (he DEFINITELY wasn't going to let Vanitas out of his sight, even if it was just through the corner of his eye), and turned his head.

Roxas stood there, a blank look on his face. The Oblivion Keyblade was held limply in the blonde boy's hand.

"Roxas? What are you doing? Why aren't you attacking Vanitas?" Sora called. Roxas made no indication that he heard his Somebody's call.

"See? Told you," said Vanitas. "The idiot had tried to stop me earlier, but then I discovered an interesting little fact: Roxas was never a true Nobody."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, look at him. Doesn't even look like you, does he? Well, that's because while he was separated from you, he still had a heart of his own- Ventus' heart. Even now, he still has a connection to that heart, which gives him a connection to me. Oh, he tried to fight it, but in the end I crushed his mind. All that remains now is a mindless body that I can control like a puppet!"

"You… bastard!" snarled Sora, finally swearing for the first time as he swung back around to face Vanitas.

"Oh, you swore! Aren't we all just big and bad?" mocked Vanitas. "Oh, and you shouldn't have turned your back on him."

"Huh?" Suddenly, he heard the rush of someone coming at him fast. He barely had just enough time to turn around and raise his Keyblade to stop Roxas from finishing the overhead strike he had started. He quickly parried Roxas' frenzied attacks, all the while freaked out by the blank look on his Nobody's face.

"Don't forget about me!" sang Vanitas as his Keyblade narrowly grazed Sora's cheek, creating a small cut.

Sora quickly moved around the platform, trying to keep Vanitas and Roxas in sight as he tried to parry both of their attacks. However, those two weren't making it easy. In fact, it was almost impossible, for Vanitas had a nasty habit of hiding underground then popping up behind him. Finally, it came to a point where if Sora couldn't heal himself soon, he'd be dead.

"How the heck—" he started to say after Vanitas had interrupted yet another attempt to cast Curaga, however he was stopped from finishing his question in the worst way possible.

Roxas knocked away Sora's Keyblade, then quickly raised his own Keyblade for the killing blow.

"Now die at the hand of your Nobody, Sora!" cried Vanitas as Roxas started to lower his weapon.

Sora closed his eyes in resignation. There was no way he could summon the Keyblade and block in time. He would never again be able to sit with Riku and Kairi by the paopu tree, never again enjoy mock-fighting with any one of his friends, never be able to ask Kairi about her addition to the drawing of them in the secret place…

Suddenly, the sound of Keyblade meeting Keyblade rang through the air.

"Who the hell are you?" came Vanitas' voice.

"Sora! Here!" cried a girl's voice.

As the soothing sensation of a Curaga spell rushed through him, Sora opened his eyes to see a black-haired girl clutching the Oathkeeper Keyblade standing in front of him, protecting him from Roxas.

"Who're—?" Sora started to ask, but then the girl turned, revealing a face that was identical to Kairi's.

"No time to explain, Sora! I'll handle Roxas, you deal with Vanitas!" she exclaimed, going into a stance identical to his own.

Sora just looked at her for a moment, then nodded. At this point, he'll take any ally he can get. Quickly summoning back his own Keyblade, he stood up and took up his familiar fighting stance across from Vanitas.

"Oho, so now that some girl has shown up to help you, now you think you're going to defeat me?" sneered Vanitas as Roxas and the black-haired girl locked Keyblades. "Keep dreaming! You were barely hanging on before Roxas showed up! What makes you think that this time'll be any different?"

"Because seeing her face reminded me of something," answered Sora, rushing towards Vanitas.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Vanitas asked as he blocked Sora's attack.

As Sora suddenly knocked Vanitas back with a Firaga, he answered, "When I was fighting you earlier, I had been fighting only for myself." Vanitas looked back up at Sora, who now had an expression on his face that was so like Ventus. "However, I don't just depend on my own power- my true strength comes from protecting my friends! I won't let you hurt them by allowing you to kill me!"

"Hmph," Vanitas said as he also took up his characteristic fighting stance. "Then let's see what this so-called strength can do!"

The two locked yet again in battle… however, there was a subtle change in the air. Sora was more in control now, not so willing to fall back into that same fear from before. Before Vanitas knew it, he was on the defensive.

"Yes!" thought Sora. He was going to win!

Suddenly, a new, yet oh-so-familiar voice rang softly throughout the battlefield.

"X-Xion? Is that really you?" came Roxas' voice.

Sora turned to see Roxas looking alive again, gazing up at the newly-identified Xion with disbelief and recognition in his eyes.

"Roxas!" he called out with relief. Roxas turned to him, then widened his eyes with shock.

"Sora?"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" cried Vanitas as his Keyblade struck deeply into Sora's shoulder, causing it to gush blood.

"Sora!" came both Xion and Roxas' voices.

Sora quickly jumped out of Vanitas' second attack. Quickly casting a Curaga, he noticed that his magic reserves were rather low.

"Okay, better save spells for emergencies," he thought to himself as he blocked Vanitas' next attack. As the two of them fought yet again, Sora could see brief glimpses of Roxas and Xion. From what he could see, Xion was telling Roxas something, probably what had happened. At times, Roxas would shake his head, and at others he would glance over to where he and Vanitas were fighting, a peculiar expression on his face.

Suddenly, when he next glanced over to where they were, there was only Roxas standing there, his head bowed as he clutched both Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Hey, Roxas, where'd—" Sora started to ask, but Vanitas at that moment decided to take advantage of Sora's brief distraction and fired a Dark Cannon.

"SORA!" shouted Roxas as Sora screamed in pain from the attack and dropped to his knees.

"That's what happens when you stop paying attention," said Vanitas as he knocked away Sora's Keyblade. As Sora looked up at him, he continued, "And now… it's over!" He then drew his Keyblade back for the killing thrust.

This time, Sora decided to keep his eyes open as he glared at this evil copycat. He wasn't afraid of death anymore… all of his attention was focused on the cold yellow eyes that Death wore.

He never saw the golden blur rushing towards the two of them until it was too late.

"Roxas?" he cried out with shock as his Nobody took the thrust in his stead, his back facing Vanitas.

"Damn it!" growled Vanitas as Roxas coughed up blood. "Why did you take his place?"

Roxas, eyes shining, looked into his Somebody's eyes as he answered, "Because I have to protect the one I love."

"W-What?" whispered Sora.

Roxas leaned forward towards Sora. "I love you, Sora," he whispered, then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Sora's eyes widened as Roxas kissed him. His first kiss… was taken by his Nobody?

As Roxas pulled away, he started to shimmer with a golden-blue sparkling light. Roxas smiled sadly as he said, "At least… I was able to tell you how I felt before I died."

"Roxas, NO! Don't you dare die on me!" shouted Sora as Roxas burst into shimmering particles. The particles made their way into Sora. His eyes filled with tears.

"Aww, that was so sickeningly sweet," sneered Vanitas. "Roxy died due to…"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Sora as he suddenly slashed at Vanitas with Oblivion.

Vanitas jumped back and gazed at the wound on his chest. That was a first- even Aqua hadn't managed to do this to him. He quickly glanced up to see that Sora now clutched both Oblivion and Oathkeeper, just like his Nobody. For the first time in Sora's life, a killing intent raged in his eyes even as tears fell from them.

Vanitas started to become terrified.

"Whoa… is sweet Sora starting to—" he started to mock in order to hide his fear, but Sora never let him finish as impossibly a _third_ Keyblade, Sora's original Keyblade, appeared from behind Sora's back.

Sora only hissed one word- "_Die._"

The third Keyblade rushed at Vanitas impossibly fast. Then, in a cruel twist of fate, it went behind him and duplicated the thrust that had killed Roxas.

His eyes went wide as Sora walked towards him slowly but surely.

As he finally stopped in front of Roxas' killer, Sora growled, "Go to Hell, and never come back." He then thrust both Oathkeeper and Oblivion into Vanitas' heart.

Vanitas screamed as he faded back into Ventus' heart, never to awake again.

* * *

><p>"Sora! Sora, wake up!" came the voices of his friends.<p>

"Ngh…?" he grunted as he slowly opened his eyes to see Riku and Kairi looking at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" breathed Kairi.

"Why, what happened while—" he started to ask, but cut off as suddenly memories that weren't his flooded through him. He saw Roxas' time in the Organization, how he and Xion had been manipulated into trying to kill each other. He felt Roxas' pain as he first killed, then started to forget Xion. Roxas' anger coursed through him as DiZ revealed that his life in Twilight Town was an elaborate hologram. He now understood that Xion had dissolved into Roxas back on that platform, giving him not only his full memories of her back but also her Keyblade and the knowledge of how to do the same with Sora. He heard her explanation through Roxas' ears that Ventus had been the one to wake her up, and how he had passed on the knowledge of how to defeat Vanitas to her.

But most of all, he saw that as he had gone about his journeys after they had rejoined, Roxas had slowly started to fall in love with him. The initial attraction, the denial, then the confusion when it was fully realized. After all, how could a Nobody learn to love, and with a boy at that? Yet, as Sora kept being his usual self, Roxas kept falling more and more in love with him until it became a desperate hope to at least talk with him again so that he could confess his feelings. It was that wish that had attracted Vanitas. Sora saw how Vanitas had tried to use that wish against him claiming that if he helped Vanitas overpower Sora, then Roxas could have him for the rest of his days. Yet when Roxas refused, not wanting to cause Sora pain, Vanitas had attacked until finally he had overpowered Roxas. He felt Roxas' fear as he had saw through his eyes Vanitas drawing back his Keyblade for that fatal thrust, his desperation at trying to prevent it in time. Finally, he felt Roxas' sad acceptance as he willingly ended his life so that Sora could gain his two Keyblades and finally overcome Vanitas, and his gratefulness at finally being able to tell Sora his feelings.

As that final memory coursed through Sora, there was only one thing he could do. As Riku and Kairi gazed on with confusion, he sobbed with despair.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I was commissioned to do this fic on deviantArt. Tell me how I did on my first yaoi!


End file.
